


Shower Sex

by babyjared



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjared/pseuds/babyjared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: “They always make shower sex sound so appealing, but honestly it seems quite dangerous.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Sex

“They always make shower sex sound so appealing, but honestly it seems quite dangerous.”

Dean stares at Cas with a look of confusion, “What?”

Cas peels off his shirt and tosses it into the pile that desperately needs to go into the wash, “I just think that it would be dangerous,” he shrugs, slipping off his pants and hooking his thumbs in the band of his briefs, “people weren’t meant to have sex in the shower.”

Quirking one eye brow as Cas undresses himself completely, Dean shakes his head and follows the angel into the bathroom, “Cas, that’s why they make large showers.”

“I still don’t think it’s safe,” he mumbles turning on the water while leaning back against Dean’s bare chest, “You could get hurt.”

Dean smiles and leans down to kiss Cas’s neck, his hands on the angels hips, “Not when I have angel with me.”

Cas smiles softly and feels the water warm up, stepping into the shower and pulling Dean with him, tilting his neck to the side as Dean starts laying earnest kisses onto his skin, “I suppose.” he says, if not a bit breathlessly. 

“Mhm,” Dean hums, his hand wandering down to brush against Cas’s already half hard cock, “I think we’ll be fine.”

Dean lets out a soft moan as he turns to meet Cas’s lips for a kiss, threading his fingers through the hunter’s soft hair and arching against him. Cas smiles against Dean’s lips and trails his hand down to cup his ass, fingers just teasing at his hole. The hunter pushes back against his fingers and the two of them moan as their wet cocks brush against each other.

“Dean,” Cas whines, his fingers digging into Dean’s strong back, “More.”

Cas smiles and pulls back, pressing his finger against Dean’s hole as he kisses and nips along the hunter’s jaw, “Turn around for me, Dean,” he whispers, “Put your hands on the wall.”

Dean nods and does as he’s told, and Cas really wishes he could take a picture of the view he’s getting right now, especially when Dean arches his back and looks over his shoulder at Cas, his hair pressed to his forehead. “Fuck,” Cas breathes, reaching down to stroke his cock before stepping forward and teasing his cock against Dean’s already stretched hole, “You’re so beautiful, Dean.”

“I want you,” Dean says, his voice deep and the gravel sends a shudder up Cas’s spine, “Fill me up, again, Cas.”

Cas can’t hold back as he pushes into Dean for the second time that morning, “Oh, Dean,” He breathes in the hunters ear, the water cascading down his back and slicking the way even more, “So perfect for me.”

“Cas,” Dean moans, brokenly, “Come on, fuck me, angel.”

Cas pulls half way out and pushes back in, holding onto Dean’s hips for leverage and hoping he doesn’t slip. The steam from the water serves its purpose, heating up the room and heightening their senses, making every thrust feel that much closer and deeper. Cas knows when he finds Dean’s prostate by the broken whimper Dean lets out, and he keeps the angle, thrusting harder until Dean’s hands start slipping on the wall. 

“Cas, Cas, C-Cas,” Dean chokes, “Fuck, harder, I’m almost-”

Dean lets out a loud grunt as he spills over Cas’s hand as soon as he touches him, his legs shaking as Cas presses his forehead against his neck and thrusts a few more times, his come spilling inside Dean once more. The angel pants until he can get a hold of his legs and finally steps back, watching his come slip out of Dean’s hole along with his cock, washing away with the rest of the water. Dean sighs as Cas pulls him back, turning him around to kiss him deeply, running his hands all over his body until Dean relaxes completely. 

The two of them stay in there until the water runs cold, and Cas decided that the dangers of shower sex are definitely worth it.


End file.
